My love is a Kumiho
by XxArtanisxX
Summary: Après la guerre, les élèves se retrouvent à Poudlard pour passer leur ASPIC's et un nouveau professeur apparaît. De son côté, Draco fit la découverte d'un étrange livre qui pourrait bien changé sa vie.


Disclamair:HP appartient à JKR

CHAPITRE 1 : HILARION DACKERS

Draco marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, complètement perdu dans ses pensées légèrement chaotique, ressassant activement son cours de Potion d'aujourd'hui avec son sérieux habituel et tandis qu'il se dirigeai vers la grande salle pour l'heure du déjeuner, il ne vit pas Blaise arrivait en courant vers lui, s'élançant en sa direction de façon très effrayante droit sur son ami. Ami d'ailleurs qui ne faisait évidemment pas attention à lui et qui se prit de pleine face le corps de Zabini. Ils faillirent tous les deux tombaient à la renverse et surtout Draco qui était beaucoup moins fort que l'autre. Il ne pu resté debout que grâce aux reflex de Blaise le rattrapant pas le bras et le tirant afin de le stabilisé.

_ Par Merlin Blaise ! Ça t'arrive de faire attention où tu vas ? S'insurgea Draco, fusillant de son regard gris les yeux de son ami qui n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde penaud, connaissant son caractère teigne et constamment de mauvaise humeur.

_ Ouais, désolé mec, j'ai pris trop d'élan je crois. Fit Blaise absolument pas désolé.

Draco soupira fortement, déjà fatigué de ce début de journée. Tout avait si bien commencé avec le cours du Professeur Rogue, et voilà que Blaise Zabini arrive et l'empêche par la même occasion d'aller manger sereinement, car il imagine que si son ami était d'une humeur excessivement joyeuse et surexcitée, il allait bientôt savoir pourquoi et même dans la minute qui suit par ailleurs.

_ Tu devinera jamais la nouvelle ! S'exclama le mulâtre tout content, bien que sur lui, cela ne donnait qu'un sourire assez distingué et des yeux brillants.

_ J'imagine que tu va me la dire même si je ne veux pas l'entendre.

_ Exactement ! Oh et rappelle moi de te demander tes cours de potions une fois rentrés dans les dortoirs, je n'ai absolument pas dormi hier et du coup, je n'ai pas suivi le cours de ce matin. Heureusement que Rogue aime les Serpentard ou sinon j'aurai eut droit au même sermon qu'il sort tous les jours aux Griffondors !

Ils marchèrent alors en direction de la grande salle, Blaise déblatérant ce qu'il voulait, et Draco n'écoutant qu'à moitié.

_ Et si tu en venais au fait Blaise ? Tu n'avais pas de nouvelle à me dire ?

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Nous avons un nouveau professeur en Défense.

Draco tourna la tête vers son ami, haussant un sourcil blasé devant les yeux pétillants d'impatience de Blaise.

_ Et alors ? C'était ça ta grande nouvelle ? Nous avons chaque année un nouveau professeur dans cette matière, et plutôt incompétent par ailleurs.

_ Je sais, mais depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres à été vaincu, peut être que la directrice à cette fois-ci choisi un bon enseignant qui sait ? Et puis il paraît qu'il est d'une grande beauté …

_ Franchement Blaise, je me fiche éperdument du fait que cet enseignant soit beau ou laid, du moment qu'il sait faire son cours. Nous avons l'occasion de repasser l'année scolaire qu'il nous manquer durant la guerre afin que nous passions nos ASPIC's, autant faire en sorte de travailler plus sérieusement.

_ Évidemment, toi Draco Malefoy, l'asexué de Poudlard ne peut pas connaître les joie du plaisir charnel et je te pari que si on te présenterai la plus belle fille ou peut être d'ailleurs le plus beau gars de la terre, tu ne broncherai pas d'un poil.

Blaise soupira tristement et continua, compatissant pour son ami célibataire et destiné à le resté pour encore un bon moment.

_ Enfin, même Potter s'est trouvé la petite Weasley comme compagne au lit ! Si c'est pas pathétique...

_ Sache que le fait que Potter ait une relation ….telle qu'on la connaît avec la belette femelle me passe au dessus de la tête...

Son ami, étant bien décidé à enfoncer le clou plus profondément, expira et cria au milieu du couloir heureusement vide puisque tous les élèves s'étaient évidemment pressés pour aller manger :

_ Draco ! Tu n'arrive toujours pas à dire « relation sexuelle » ou tout simplement le mot « sex » et ça fait peur tu sais parce que je commence à me dire que tu n'es vraiment pas normal !

_ La ferme Blaise !

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin dans le grande salle où les portes étaient ouvertes afin d'accueillir plus facilement les élèves en ce Jeudi midi.

Ils s'assirent à côtés de Pansy et de Crabbe qui leur avaient gardés les places habituelles. Depuis que Goyle était mort, tué par le Feudeymon qu'il avait lui-même invoqué, Crabbe n'a plus jamais reparlé à Draco, le tenant sûrement pour responsable pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé dans la Salle du demande. Pansy quant à elle, avant amoureuse du blond, avait jetée son dévolu sur son ami Blaise et le dévorant à présent des yeux, lui n'ayant strictement rien à faire de sa personne.

Une part à l'intérieure de Draco se tenait pour responsable de la mort de son idiot de garde du corps et l'autre parti n'en avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été proche. Il était d'ailleurs extrêmement soulagé que Parkinson restait à présent à une distance sécuritaire de lui, même si pour cela, Blaise devait en pâtir à sa place.

Il commença à manger, dans ses songes encore une fois, repensant à la conversation d'antan avec son ami pervers. Il était vrai qu'il était particulièrement réservé lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation amoureuses ou...physique. Certaines personnes s'en seraient épouvantés. Oh Merlin, le grand Draco Malefoy, vierge et prude par dessus le marché. Bien sur, qu'il était puceau mais était-ce vraiment une affaire d'état ? Heureusement, à Poudlard, les élèves semblaient pensaient qu'il ne l'était pas, supposant que le Prince des Serpentard ne pouvaient absolument plus être aussi vierge que l'était la Marie des moldus. Et puis, depuis que celui-qui-avait-vaincu était d'autant plus célèbres à présent grâce à sa victoire, les conversations se tournaient plus vers Potter et sa chérie.

Bien qui il y ait d'étranges rumeurs à son propos qu'il préférait ne pas contredire. Par exemple, le fait qu'il avait été dépucelé lors de leur quatrième année dans les toilettes de mimi Geignarde. Waouh. Ou le fait que plusieurs personnes l'aurait entendu faire des gâterie à un Serdaigle dans une salle de classe entre deux cours. Encore une fois, Whaouh. Il est impressionnant du nombre négligeable de neurones présent dans les cerveaux des gens. Ils devaient vraiment s'ennuyaient dans leur vie misérable.

Un coup de coude de la part de Blaise le fit relever la tête et il lui donna un méchant regard avant que celui-ci ne lui montre d'un mouvement de la tête, la table réservé au enseignant. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et vit le nouveau professeur monter sur l'estrade, rejoignant le corps professoral dans le but de s'installer entre le professeur Chourave et le garde-chasse.

Brusquement, il se rendit compte que plus personne dans la salle ne parlait, tous se contentaient de regarder fixement et avec admiration leur nouveau et beau professeur.

Draco ne pouvait nier sa beauté. Il était évident d'ailleurs que cet homme savait qu'il était magnifique au vu de son regard suffisant, de son port droit et du léger sourire qu'il adressait à plusieurs élèves qui soupirèrent comme des collégiens pré-pubère en mal d'amour. Son visage était assez carré, puisque la mâchoire était saillante ce qui lui donnait un air parfaitement viril, virilité d'ailleurs qui était soutenu par la légère barbe brune apparente, entourant des lèvres fines et grandes. Un long nez droit ponctué le milieu de son visage et des yeux bleus envoûtant fixaient la salle avec assurance. De longues mèches brunes encadraient alors ce visage du mâle parfait, contrastant avec ses iris océan. Même les professeurs ne pouvaient détourné leur regards et Madame chourave faillit s'évanouir de bonheur en constatant qu'elle était assise à côté d'un canon pareil. De plus, ce professeurs devait vraisemblablement être merveilleusement sculpté puisqu'il avait entendu avant qu'il ne fasse son entrée qu'il était d'abord Auror avant d'être enseignant.

Oui, il était magnifique, physiquement parfait et attirait l'admiration. Il vit du coin de l'œil Potter le dévorait du regard, ainsi que la Weasley, s'oubliant complètement l'un et l'autre.

Cet homme devait au moins avoir la trentaine, peut être un peu moins, et il semblait un peu jeune pour Draco. Il espérait qu'il soit compétent car le dernier Auror-professeur qu'ils avaient eut durant les dernières années, cela ne s'étaient évidemment pas très bien passé...

Enfin, il était parfait...mais encore ? Cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement d'effet. Il avait seulement l'irrépressible envie de savoir si il ne cacherait pas quelque chose sous cette immense magnificence qui gâcherait tout cela.

_ Merlin Draco, je crois que les cours de Défense seront mes cours préférés...murmura lubriquement Blaise à ses côtés.

Il n'en doutait pas. Il contempla quelques secondes ses compagnons de tables, tous complètement sous le charme de l'autre et il soupira. Finalement, après s'être raclée la gorge, la directrice Mcgonagall énonça à travers un SONORUS le discours qui présenterai l'homme brun :

_ Bonjours cher élèves. Je constate que vous n'avez pas manqué l'étourdissante entrée de Monsieur Dackers, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, plusieurs élèves repassent leur septième année afin d'obtenir leur diplôme et cette année, nous espérons de tout cœur qu'elle se passera dans la paix et la sérénité, telle que nous la connaîtrons à présent qu'_il_ n'est plus. J'aimerai à présent, pour cette nouvelle période scolaire et pour certains, la dernière, une minute de silence destiné à nos camarades s'étant battu vaillamment durant la guerre. Puisse-ils reposés en paix.

Durant cette minute dramatique, le blond pensa à Goyle et une bref sourire apparut lorsque l'image de son ancien garde du corps fit son apparition devant ses paupières fermées, se remémorant les quelques années passés en sa présence.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vis Crabbe s'accrochait fermement à la table tentant sûrement de retenir ses larmes ainsi que plusieurs Serpentard, fiers et dignes dans la douleur. Il entendit soudainement des sanglots provenant de la table des Griffondor et sursauta lorsque ce fut Weasley qui hoquetait furieusement, ainsi que sa sœur, consolés tous les deux par leur petit(e) ami(e) respectif. Il avait entendu dire que l'un de leur frère était mort en combat et malgré sa profonde aversion pour eux, il ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Par chance, il n'avait perdu personne de réellement important pour lui, pas assez pour lâcher des larmes.

La directrice reprit son discours, elle même assez chamboulée et annonça le repas d'une voix légèrement chevrotante tandis que Rogue à ses côtés était violemment pâle.

Il s'en ai fallut de peu pour qu'il perde son parrain durant la Bataille Finale. Il s'était malheureusement retrouvé face à face avec Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort et ce fut finalement Londubat, arrivé à temps pour trancher la tête du serpent géant qui l'avait sauvé de la mort.

Et depuis, il avait constaté que Londubat ne se faisait plus autant invectivé en cours de potions. Bien qu'il ne se fait pas dispenser de quelques points enlevés à Griffondor pour sa maladresse à présent connu de tous. Parce que évidemment, le jeune homme,de part son courage légendaire, était presque aussi populaire que Potter. La nuance étant dans le presque.

Les élèves se mirent à mangés, quelques uns joyeux et d'autre plus amer. Contre toute attente, alors que les yeux des personnes aux alentours conservaient leurs yeux sur le nouveau professeur, lui ne pouvait détacher les siens du couple le plus populaire de toute l'école. Potter et Weasley femelle.

L'un comme l'autre se faisaient d'écœurantes papouilles, s'embrassant aussi langoureusement que deux escargots en rut, c'est à dire, avec énormément de salive et il détourna finalement le regard, passablement mal à l'aise devant l'étendu d'hormones en face de lui. Ses yeux d'orage se posèrent par la même occasion sur Monsieur Dackers qui était manifestement en pleine conversation avec Madame Chourave, qui l'écoutait d'un oreille extrêmement attentive et surtout, les cils papillonnants et la bouche en cœur, ce qui ne rendait pas spécialement bien sur elle. Il continua de les fixer, surtout de LE fixer avant que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive d'un regard particulièrement lourd sur lui,puisqu'il se détourna de la professeur de botanique afin de se tourner vers lui, le scrutant curieusement.

Grimaçant intérieurement, il baissa la tête sur son assiette et entreprit de manger, essayant de rester totalement impassible lorsque Monsieur Dackers continuait de le contempler,et ce tout le long de son repas.

Blaise le remarqua finalement puisqu'il tapota l'épaule de son ami avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer langoureusement :

_ Je pense que tu lui à tapé dans l'œil...

Cela le fit violemment rougir et il frappa en retour le mulâtre derrière la tête, offusqué :

_ Et moi je vais te taper dans autre chose si tu me redis une bêtise pareille !

Il rosit encore plus, quitte à ressemblait à une tomate trop mûre quand il vit du coin de l'œil Dackers sourire moqueusement, même si il ne savait en aucunement pourquoi.

Vraiment, Blaise et ses hormones incontrôlables. Il vit d'ailleurs celui-ci parler d'une voix charmeuse à un petit serpentard de sixième année qui rougissait d'une manière vraiment peu digne pour un serpent. Mais bon, il pouvait comprendre qu'il était attiré par son ami, car Blaise était très beau.

Le déjeuner enfin fini, les élèves purent se levés et partirent vers leur prochain cours. Pour sa part, Draco allait enfin faire la connaissance avec la pédagogie de Dackers. Avançant en direction du cours de défense en compagnie de Pansy et de Blaise, occupé en ce moment d'essayer de se débarrasser de la poigne de la jeune fille, fusilla d'un regard méchant son stupide ami blond pour ne pas venir l'aider dans cette horrible situation et pour lui avoir refiler l'épouvantable Parkinson.

Draco ne lui répondit qu'en souriant moqueusement et ils passèrent les portes de la salle de cours en même temps que plusieurs élèves déjà présent, tous les yeux rivés sur monsieur Dackers qui leur souriait paisiblement.

_ Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là. La voix chaude du professeur fit soupirer plusieurs personnes aux alentours, y comprit Blaise qui se prit un regard blasé de son ami blond.

_ excuse moi si ce mec est un véritable canon et que toi tu ne comprend même pas la conception de la beauté...murmura-t-il à Draco qui prit une mine outragée.

Il connaissait parfaitement la conception de la beauté ! Il était beau, Blaise était beau il ne pouvait le nier et putain qu'il détestait l'admettre, même Potter était beau depuis la guerre. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait sauter sur toutes les belles personnes qu'il croiserait tout au long de sa vie. Mais peu importe de combien il se trouvait beau, c'était en somme tout à fait génétique. Son père était beau et sa mère était belle alors évidemment, il ne pouvait naître que magnifique lui aussi.

D'ailleurs, Potter entra à ce moment là dans la salle en compagnie de ses deux fidèles amis mais il sembla à Draco qu'il n'y avait que Potter qui semblait échevelé, la rougeur sur ses joues ainsi que sa chemise débraillée et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés indiqua au blond que cela n'était point dû à leur course pour ne pas arriver en retard vu l'était parfaitement normal de Weasley et Granger.

_ J'en connais un qui s'est amusé avant de venir en cours ! Cria quelqu'un dans l'assemblée ce qui fit éclater de rire tous les Griffondors alors que la majorité des Serpentard n'émettait que des bruits de dégoût.

Potter ne fit que sourire avant de se déplacer vers le centre de la pièce avec les deux chiens fidèles, juste devant Dackers qui avait aussi l'air de trouver cela plutôt drôle. Quant à la réaction de Draco...et bien celui-ci rougissait furieusement sous le rire discret mais néanmoins terriblement moqueur de Blaise à ses côtés.

Oui, le sauveur avait bien changé depuis la guerre. Maintenant presque fiancé à Weasley femelle, il semblait plus comment dire...acceptable, plus séduisant. Sa carrure avait pris en muscle et il avait l'air d'avoir grandit, dépassant ainsi Draco d'une tête. Ses lunettes rondes avaient été mises à la poubelle, ainsi tout le monde pouvait admirer les magnifiques yeux verts de Potter. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la Weasley avait vraiment de la chance.

_ Bon, Monsieur Potter et ses amis sont enfin là, donc nous pouvons commencés le cours.

Dackers se tourna vers le tableau et écrivit quelque chose que les élèves ne pu voir en raison du dos de l'homme qui cachait la vue. Finalement, il leur fit face et laissa apparaître l'écriture en se poussant sur le côté.

_ Le programme est simple. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, Hilarion ou par Professeur Dackers.

Il n'attendit pas l'approbation des élèves et continua sur sa lancée :

_ Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je viens d'écrire le mot « Chasseurs » au tableau. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire de quoi je parle ?

Comme à son habitude, Grange leva la main à toute vitesse à l'exaspération des étudiants et sous le sourire de Dackers, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

_ Oui Mademoiselle... ?

_ Granger Professeur Dackers.

_ Mademoiselle Granger. Je sens en effet que je vais beaucoup vous entendre parler lors de mes cours...alors, dites moi, que veux dire ce que j'ai écris ?

Sous les quelques rires des personnes devant la remarque de Dackers, la jeune fille s'exprima avec confiance :

_ Les Chasseurs sont un ensemble de personnes ayant pour mission de trouver les créatures magiques non répertoriées dans le monde. Si ces créatures s'avéraient être dangereuses, les chasseurs ont pour but de les...éliminés afin qu'elles ne puissent causés quelques problèmes que ce soient parmi nous, sorciers. Si elles sont relativement ou complètement pacifiques, elles sont emmenés dans ce que l'on appelle le « repère » afin d'en apprendre plus sur elles et de les catégorisés. Les chasseurs voient alors si elles sont aptes à vivre dans le monde sorcier sans aucun soucis pour la communauté.

_ C'est exact Mademoiselle Granger. 20 points pour Griffondor.

La jeune femme se gonfla de fierté et Monsieur Dackers se tourna vers les autres, puis reprit la parole :

_ Quelles sont à présent les caractéristiques des Chasseurs ?

Voyant qu'un élève de Serpentard leva la main, il l'interrogea en lui demandant son prénom.

_ Albert Sylves Monsieur. Les Chasseurs ont pour caractéristiques d'être anormalement beau. Certaines créatures magiques sont en effet attirés par la beauté et la luxure qu'une personne peu dégagés. Ils sont aussi très discrets et on ne peut pas vraiment reconnaître un Chasseur. Par contre, lorsqu'ils sont en face d'une créature, leur aura sont très distinctives des autres car elle émet une force qu'aucun sorcier normalement constitué ne pourrait avoir. Ils font en effet exprès de développés leur auras afin d'attiré la créature jusqu'à eux. A ce jour, personne n'as pu voir un Chasseur car ils ont pour réputation d'être des ombres, des entités secrète.

_ très bien. 20 Points pour Serpentard Monsieur Sylves. Dernière question. Quelqu'un à déjà lu « Les créatures magiques découvertes jusqu'à aujourd'hui » de Monsieur Olley ?

Évidemment, Granger leva la main.

_ Mademoiselle Granger, pourriez vous nous dire les dernières créatures découvertes lors des dix dernière années ?

_ Tout d'abord, il y le « Mara » qui perturbe le sommeil des personnes qu'il visite et provoque les cauchemars et les peurs les plus profondes. Elles sont actuellement en voies de disparitions à ce jour, puis ensuite, le « boggart », des créatures malveillantes et étrangement laides. Elles sont principalement centré très au Nord de la Grande-bretagne. Au Japon, le « Baku » à été découvert sous la forme d'un tigre. Elles sont les ennemies des « Mara », elles dévorent les mauvais rêves et enferment les cauchemars. La dernière créatures répertoriée et la « Wyverne », un serpent aux ailes de dragons. Elle est pacifique tant que l'on ne l'approche pas avec de mauvaises intentions. Elle reste généralement dans leur milieu naturel et n'en sort pas.

Les étudiants avaient visiblement l'air très intéressés par les dires de la jeune fille maintenant essoufflée de sa longue tirade. Même Draco avait finalement eut une oreille attentives. Oui, le cours était pour une fois intéressant sans qu'il n'y ait de pratique. Quel exploit !

_ Il me semble vous ayez oubliez de mentionner une créature...

Granger eut l'air surprise et répondit, mal à l'aise :

_ Mais Professeur Dackers, cette créature n'a pas encore était répertoriée.

_ C'est exact, néanmoins, elle est activement recherchée depuis un long moment et précisée dans le livre.

_ Eh bien, tout ce qu'on sait de cette créature et qu'elle à probablement apparence humaine pour se fondre au peuple. On ne l'à jamais vue, du moins pas les adultes. Apparemment, les seuls être auxquelles cette mystérieuse créature apparaît sont les enfants. Mais elle ne leur fait pas le moindre mal, comme le précise le livre de Monsieur Olley. Les enfants témoins de leur apparition prétendent que la créature jouaient avec eux avant de leur faire promettre de garder secret leur existence et étrangement, aucun de ses enfants n'a jamais dit quoique ce soit à leur sujet.

_ Quoi d'autre ? Nous arrivons enfin au cœur du sujet, je vous en pris continuez...

_ Eh bien en fait...cette créature à tendance à se réfugier là où la présence d'enfant est importante, comme les écoles...

Une vague de panique se propagea dans les rangs alors que Granger semblait soudain coupable d'avoir dit une telle chose. Draco quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils, plus curieux et avide de savoir que paniqué. Potter et Weasley étaient en l'occurrence les seuls à ne rien laissé voir dans leur expressions, seulement une brève inquiétude. Il sentit Blaise lui soufflait dans le cou, visiblement en train de lui parler :

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai rien dit.

Blaise eut l'air assez étonné, et Draco haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il devait être victime d'hallucination et se retourna alors vers Dackers qui avait recommençait à parler.

_ Vous aurez compris qu'il y a alors quelques chances pour que cette créature inconnue vienne à Poudlard. Peut être pas à l'intérieur du château mais au moins dans les alentours. La présence d'enfant est requise pour qu'elle apparaisse. La directrice à été mise au courant de la situation. Je vous prierai de gardez les yeux grand ouverts et dîtes vous que se sont les premières et les deuxièmes années qui sont ciblés. A priori, vous n'avez rien à craindre mais soyez prudents.

Granger eut soudain l'air de reprendre du poil de la bête puisqu'elle leva brutalement la main. Dackers, l'encouragea à parler :

_ Mais si je me souviens bien professeur, la créature est recherché non en Angleterre mais bien en Corée... ?

_ Oui, mais les Chasseurs ont activement suivi les traces de la bête et ont trouvé quelques pistes et témoins de sa présence en Angleterre, plus exactement dans le monde sorcier. En fait, les pistes semblent menés partout à travers le globe, brouillant les pistes. Il y cependant eu plus de mouvement en Angleterre.

Potter parla alors, sans même se donner la peine de lever la main, faisant fulminer Granger et lever les yeux à Draco tandis que le roux poussa un bref rire à l'audace de son ami :

_ Dans ce cas, quelle est réellement le programme Hilarion ? Sommes-nous en cours pour discuter de la potentielle créature rodant aux alentours ?

Dackers plissa les yeux, jetant par la même occasion un sale regard au Sauveur à la surprise de tous et répondit :

_ En effet Monsieur Potter. Je vous ai parlé de Chasseurs et de Créatures magiques jusque là. Notre but est de pouvoir distinguer les créatures magiques. Et en particulier, apprendre à les évités car vous l'aurez comprit, cela dépasse vos compétences, peut importe votre statut de Sauveur Monsieur Potter car dans mon cours, je ne vous apprendrai pas à attaquer mais à vous protéger. Et je vous prierai de lever la main la prochaine fois.

Potter voulu protester mais un furieux coup de coude de la part de son amie le fit taire. Satisfait, le beau professeur continua :

_ Tout d'abord, le « Mara ». Comme Mademoiselle Granger vous l'a expliquée, le Mara s'abreuve des cauchemars et de vos peurs. Ils sont quelques peu différents des épouvantards puisqu'ils ne s'introduisent que dans votre sommeil. Il ne suffit donc pas de lancer un « ridiculus » pour l'éloigner. Si un Mara s'introduit dans votre esprit, vous ressentirez une forte gêne, comme un viol de l'esprit. Le même effet à peu prêt que l'Occlumencie. Votre but étant d'éloigner la créature, la meilleure chose à faire est de vous réveillez évidemment Toutefois, comme vous le pensez, ce n'est pas évident. Cela pourrez vous paraître parfaitement niais pour certain ou affreusement simple mais ce que vous devez absolument faire, et d'essayer de vous soustraire du Mara par une pensée heureuse, un moment fort et beau que vous ayez vécu. Comme lorsque vous lancer le « Patronus ».

Draco grimaça tragiquement, attirant le rire de son ami et Dackers fit alors apparaître une armoire juste à ces côtés. Celle-ci était recouvertes de plusieurs chaînes qui retenaient un gros cadenas. Il eut un hoquet de peur général dans la salle, et la panique commença à s'infiltrait doucement dans les veines de Draco. Il ne fit même plus attention au tremblement de Blaise à ses côtés.

_ Vous devinerez ce qu'il y a dans cette armoire. Un Mara ressemble à un épouvantard. Mais contrairement au épouvantard qui ont une brève silhouette cachait par un épais voile, les Mara ne sont qu'une ombre, une grande fumée noire qui se propage. Alors, question ? Lorsque vous voyez par malheur, un Mara dans la réalité, que devez vous faire ? Quelle est la faiblesse du Mara ?

IL eut quelques instants de silence lorsqu'une Serpentard pris la parole, confiante :

_ La lumière Monsieur.

_ Très bien Mademoiselle...

_Sarah Corner.

_ Mademoiselle Corner. Oui, la lumière est la grande faiblesse des Mara. Vous avez deux opportunité de rencontrer un Mara. Dans les rêves, et très peu souvent, dans la réalité. Évidemment, nous ne pouvons lancer de sorts lorsque nous sommes endormis, c'est pourquoi, il faut, comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, penser à un souvenir ou une personne qui vous rend heureux, afin de chasser les cauchemars. Il faut cependant avoir une forte volonté. Une fois cela fait, vous vous réveillez devant la bête. La première chose que vous devez faire, et de vous en éloigné le plus vite possible afin de ne pas rentrez en contact avec sa fumée. Puis vous pouvez lancer le sort. Connaissez vous le sort Mademoiselle Granger ?

_ Lumus Solem monsieur.

Dackers hocha la tête, approbateur.

_ Oui, « Lumus Solem » est le sort que l'on doit utiliser pour éloigner le Mara. Attention, je dis bien éloigné et non chasser ou éliminer. Comme je l'ai prévenu à Monsieur Potter, je ne vous apprendrez pas à attaquer mais à vous protégez. Vous devez impérativement contactez les professeurs ou encore les Aurors si vous en avez les possibilités. Mais seulement un Chasseur peut éliminer un Mara.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, tandis que d'autres n'étaient pas vraiment concentrés sur le cours mais bien sur l'armoire derrière le professeur.

Dackers s'en aperçut et tapota légèrement l'armoire, faisant grogner la bête à l'intérieur. Les étudiants frissonnèrent tandis qu'Hilarion ne fit que sourire comme si la situation était sous contrôle. Peut être l'était-elle mais Draco pouvait être sûre qu'elle le sera moins une fois le cadenas débloqué.

Potter leva la main et se fit donc interroger.

_ Comment avait vous eu ce Mara puisque ceux-ci sont en voie de disparition ?

_ Eh bien...nous avons tous nos secrets Monsieur Potter.

Cela ne satisfaisait pas vraiment la curiosité du Sauveur mais il s'en contenta, respectant tout de même le silence de son professeur mais resta néanmoins méfiant.

_ Nous vous inquiétez pas. Aujourd'hui, seul moi me défendrai contre le Mara que je vais libérez. Vous prendrez cela comme exemple lors du prochain cours. Je vous demande donc de vous déplacez vers le fond de la classe. Je vais placer une barrière de protection qui empêchera la créature de vous attaquer et vous, d'intervenir si jamais il y avait quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide pour venir essayer lui-même.

Draco eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit Potter faire une moue et il secoua vivement la tête, rougissant.

Une fois tous les élèves au fond de la salle, Dackers lança le sort de protection puis ensuite, débloqua d'un coup de baguette le cadenas qui vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre le mur. Les chaînes se défirent violemment et les portes se firent brutalement écartées.

Draco vit alors une épaisse fumée noire envahir la pièce, prenant la totalité de l'espace et il eut du mal à voir le visage de Dackers qui resta impassible. En plissant les yeux, il le vit se déplacer le long de la salle, évitant le plus possible d'être en contact avec l'ombre. Il le vit prendre sa baguette et crier le sort « Lumus Solem ». Une éclatante lumière brilla alors à travers la classe, aveuglant au passage les élèves qui fermèrent les yeux durant une secondes, y comprit Draco. Ensuite, il vit l'entité émettre une énorme plainte aiguë, comme si elle avait affreusement mal alors qu'elle retournait dans le placard, s'y réfugiant dans la peur. Les chaînes revinrent alors entouraient l'armoire, enfermant la bête et le cadenas se raccrocha au meuble.

La barrière de protection s'annula et les élèves purent voir le professeur Dackers qui leur souriait paisiblement comme si il n'avait pas eut affaire avec un monstre précédemment. Draco ne put que l'admirer tandis que plusieurs filles poussèrent des soupires face à la force de Hilarion.

_ Cela sera votre mission pour le prochain cours. A présent, vous pouvez partir. Je voudrai que vous me fassiez un parchemin de quarante centimètre sur les « Boggart ».

Une plainte se dirent entendre des élèves sous le rire amusé de Dackers. Dans l'ensemble, tous les étudiants furent heureux d'avoir participer à ce cours intéressant et enrichissant.

Dans les couloirs, Draco se fit aborder par Blaise qui courait vers lui, sûrement en essayant d'échapper à Parkinson avant de lui entourer le bras.

_ Le cours d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement intéressant ! Nous avons enfin dégotés un bon professeur, et magnifique de surcroît.

_ J'admets cela Blaise. Je n'avais jamais autant écouté en cours de défense. Rétorqua Draco en

hochant la tête en souriant à son ami.

_ Bien si je me trompe pas , nous avons une heure de libre c'est ça ?

_Oui, je vais aller à la bibliothèque afin de commencer ma recherche sur les Boggarts.

Blaise gémit alors et entoura son ami blond et trop studieux par les épaules.

_ Draco, amuse toi bon sang ! Viens avec moi, je vais voir Rachel !

_ Qui est Rachel ?

_ Voyons, c'est la petite Serdaigle avec qui j'étais hier !

_Oh..ta prochaine proie... ?

Blaise hocha la tête en souriant joyeusement et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Non, je préfère la bibliothèque. A tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

Puis sous les cris de protestation de son ami, le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bibliothèque.

Une fois les corridors traversés et arriver à la salle en question, il vit Madame Pince lui jeta un bref regard méchant avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête, dédaigneuse. Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne change pas et ne changera probablement jamais, telle le caractère de Madame Pince ou encore la chevelure de Potter. Il rougit soudainement en s'insurgeant, se demandant pourquoi il pensait tellement au Sauveur du monde Sorcier.

Il secoua donc la tête, insultant intérieurement le Griffondor avant de s'avancer dans les rayons aux créatures magiques, cherchant un livre susceptible de l'aider dans ses recherches.

Il vit alors dans les étagères, un livre dont il n'aurai d'habitude pas prêter attention avant. Il était petit contrairement au encyclopédies à ses côtés, discret et donc indiscernable. Curieux, il le prit dans ses mains, pesant et constatant sans surprise qu'il était léger. Sa couverture était simple car il était entièrement recouvert d'un tissu rugueux, d'une couleur marron ternie par les années.

Il passa alors son doigt dessus et avec étonnement, il vit une lueur s'émettre du bouquin. Une brève et éclatante lumière qui lui fit fermer les yeux et quand il le rouvrit, une sorte de dessin s'était encré dans la couverture, formant d'étrange arabesques lumineuses agrémentée d'un inconnu symbole en son centre.

Le symbole en question se présenté sous un cercle dans lequel était dessiné la forme d'un renard. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle chose. Au dessus du cercle était gravé en écriture italique et dans une langue incompréhensible quelque chose comme le titre du livre. Pourtant et soudainement, les écritures se mélangèrent entre elles et au fur et à mesure, il constata qu'il pouvait désormais lire ce qui était écrit.

« Le kumiho »

Le kumiho ? Quel était ce mot ? Et que voulait-il dire ?

Curieusement, il ouvrit alors à la première page et là où il crut que les pages étaient vierges, les lignes se tracèrent d'elles mêmes et il put enfin lire.

« Les kumiho, autrement dit, les renard à neufs queues... »

_ Malfoy ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se tourna alors vers Potter qui l'avait appelé d'une voix méfiante. Malgré lui, le rouge lui monta aux joues sous le regard vert et il se mit alors à jouer avec ses doigts, signe évident de nervosité chez lui.

_ Que fait-tu ici ?

Draco souffla avec irritation avant de prendre son habituelle voix froide.

_ Que fait-on dans une bibliothèque habituellement Potter ? On y cueille des fraises ?

Potter le regarda alors bizarrement, semblant ne pas y croire et se demandant si Malfoy lui avait fait une vanne …

Draco, face au manque de réaction du jeune homme en face de lui, entreprit de reprendre la parole :

_ Je fais des recherches sur les Boggart pour le professeur Dackers.

_ Je vois que tu es une de ces personne affectée par sa...beauté.

Le blond haussa un sourcil méprisant avant de répondre sèchement à l'idiot :

_ Oui, tout à fait, exactement comme toi lors de sa présentation dans la grande salle...

Il vit alors le brun rougir un peu et se dit avec colère qu'il était vraiment mignon comme ça.

_ Non, je fais juste mon devoir à l'avance Potter, mais cela devrai t'être inconnu Monsieur je rends mes devoirs en retard. ? Interrogea avec sarcasme Draco.

L'autre grogna, le faisant frissonner. Il espérait du moins que cela fut du dégoût et non autre chose...

_ C'est quoi ça ? Ça ne ressemble pas à un livre sur les créatures magique...

Il le questionna alors qu'il regardait ce que Draco tenait dans sa main, c'est à dire, le livre à l'étrange couverture lumineuse.

_ Cela ne te regarde en rien, et c'était dans le rayon créature magique Potter, sur quel sujet voulait-tu que ce soit ?

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il fila à travers les étagères et parti plus loin s'installer à une des tables de la bibliothèque. Il s'assit sur une des chaises présentes et entreprit d'ouvrir le livre, continuant la phrase qu'il n'avait pu terminer à cause de Potter.

_« Les Kumiho, autrement dit, les renard à neufs queues, font partis d'une légende très ancienne et donc, très peu la connaisse. Originaire des pays asiatiques, les Kumihos sont appelés ainsi en Corée, mais leur nom varie selon les personnes._

_Ils ont longuement été considérés comme des esprits bienveillants, sage. Les Kumiho ont une apparence mi-humaine, mi-renard et possède neufs queues de renard. _

_La légende raconte qu'en des temps très anciens, le peuple d'un royaume qui se nommait Astral était gouverné par un humain sage et remplit de bonté. Puis un jour, le roi tomba soudainement malade, destinant ainsi leur quatre fils à prendre la tête du royaume. Malheureusement, un seul ne pouvait qu'être élu. C'est alors dans un combat loyal que l'aîné Raphaël remporta la victoire, se faisant ainsi couronné et le Roi mourut alors le lendemain. Une nuit, lors d'un étrange rêve, le jeune Roi entrevit l'esprit du renard à neufs queues. Voyant son air sage et intelligent, il lui demanda un souhait. Il voulait acquérir le pouvoir de gouverner son peuple, et ainsi le faire prospérer dans la paix et la richesse. _

_L'esprit, touché par tant de bonté de la part d'un humain, lui accorda le vœux. Le jeune seigneur acquit alors le pouvoir de régner. _

_Malheureusement, trop obsédé par le pouvoir, celui-ci le consuma corps, cœur et âme, l'amenant dans une folie meurtrière. Il mena alors le royaume à sa perte, les flammes et les cris des innocents envahissant son esprits. Ainsi, lorsque plus personne ne survécut, pas même les trois autres Prince, le Roi revit l'esprit. _

_Celui, si déçut et en colère punit alors l'homme. Il décida de mettre fin à cette terreur et par son corps d'entité, posséda le Roi, voulant réparer l'erreur qu'il avait commise en lui accordant son souhait. Une fois possédé, l'humain prit alors une autre forme. Plusieurs queues lui poussèrent, et des oreilles firent leur apparition au sommet de sa tête._

_L'esprit, maintenant dans un corps humain, entreprit de détacher l'épée de son fourreau. Fixant la lame face à son poitrail, il se transperça alors le cœur, mourant sur le champs et rapidement. Ainsi, l'erreur fut réparée. _

_Mais alors que le corps tomba dans à terre, plusieurs petits fragments de l'âme de l'esprit de libéra, neufs pour être plus précis et se dispersèrent à travers le vent._

_Il est dit aujourd'hui que ces neufs bout d'âmes sont encore dans la nature, quelques uns ayant fusionner avec d'autre, formant ainsi des descendants de la légende. _

_Ce fut le premier Kumiho qui vécut sur cette terre, bien qu'elle fut brève et éphémère. »_

Il ferma alors le livre, puis une larme coula le long de sa joue, le surprenant par son arriver. Il n'avais pas vraiment l'envie de pleurer mais son corps laissa tout de même couler ses pleurs contre son gré.

Il ne vit pas alors le regard de Potter glissaient sur son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement.

Durant quelques minutes où il remercia Merlin d'avoir trouvé une place aussi loin des étudiant, il se laissa aller.

Finalement après quelques instants, il s'essuya le visage en reniflant le moins élégamment possible :

_ Est-ce ça va aller ? Lui demanda alors quelqu'un.

Il s'apprêta à invectiver l'élève qui l'avais vu dans cet état pitoyable lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge alors qu'un cri effrayer voulait évidemment sortir. Il vit alors devant lui, comme dans l'histoire qu'il venait de lire, un étrange renard à neuf queues à l'apparence fantomatique flotter devant lui, le visage inquiet et passablement effrayant sur le visage d'un animal.

__ _Oh Merlin...souffla-t-il les yeux exorbités.

Le fantôme tournoya aussitôt autour de sa tête, semblant le jaugeait avant qu'il ne se remette en face de lui.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Draco prit finalement parole, la voix hésitante et tremblotante :

_ Qui êtes-vous... ?

_ Je m'appelle Kineho. Tu m'as appelé.

_ Je t'ai...appelé ? Comment ?

Le renard jeta un coup d'œil au livre, ce qui attira l'attention du blond sur celui-ci.

_ Grâce au livre ? Tu es comme ...l'esprit du bouquin ?

Kineho hocha doucement la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur ses babines, dévoilant des petits crocs spectral.

_ Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé ! Tout ce que j'ai fait est de lire l'histoire ! S'exclama Malfoy, les sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension.

_ Ce fut suffisant pour que j'apparaisse. Il est évident que je ne sors pas du livre, mais quelque chose en toi m'as apparemment attiré jusqu'ici. Quel est ton nom ?

_ Draco Malfoy.

_ Jamais entendu parlé...très étrange. En réalité, ma présence n'est vu que par les être purs et il me paraît évident que tu ne sois pas pur et innocent.

Non en effet, il avait participé à une guerre...comme tous les élèves de cette école. Personne ici n'est vraiment non-coupable de tout péché.

_ Kineho...qui es-tu exactement ? Demanda suspicieusement le blond.

Kineho soupira et répondit, la voix agacé :

_ Je suis un gardien. Un esprit bienveillant qui veille sur les êtres méritant.

_ Est-ce toi qui rôde autour de Poudlard et qui apparaît aux enfants ?

L'esprit hocha la tête.

_ Je suppose que l'on vous à dit de vous méfiez de moi ou de prévenir les Chasseurs...

_ Je ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que tu m'aie apparut à moi alors que je ne suis pas un enfant.

Kineho eut l'air d'y penser, comme si il ne l'avait remarqué avant, avant de prendre la parole :

_ Cela me perturbe aussi humain. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, tu n'es pas pur. Seul les enfants le sont, ou du moins c'est ce que nous, Esprits, pensons. Mais toi, tu dois avoir quelque chose en toi qui m'as convoqué.

_ Ce livre...fit-il en lui montrant le bouquin qu'il avait lu précédemment. La légende est-elle réelle ?

_ C'est exact. Astral à bien sombré dans les ténèbres et le jeune Roi, Raphaël, ce fit bien possédé par l'Esprit Renard avant de mourir...

_ Et ces bouts d'âmes ? Où sont-ils allés ?

Kineho secoua la tête, l'air préoccupé.

_ Je ne sais. Personne de le sais. Nous avons longuement cherchés ces descendants de la légende d'Astral mais nous n'avions réussi à en trouvé qu'un seul. Et ce fut des décennies en arrière. L'humain qui à fusionné avec ce fragment doit être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Nous ? Il en existe plusieurs alors des comme toi ? Des gardiens ?

_ Évidemment. Nous sommes réparties sur le globe de manière à brouiller les pistes, ainsi, les Chasseurs ne nous trouvent pas.

Soudainement, la sonnerie de Poudlard se mit à sonner et Draco sursauta brutalement, ayant complètement oublié où il se trouver. Il balaya les alentours du regard, surveillant qu'il n'y ai aucun regard curieux et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait tout simplement personne.

_ Je dois allé en cours. Nous pourrons parlé de cela plus tard ?

_ Bien.

Puis sur ce dernier mot, Kineho disparut dans un éclair.

Finalement, il n'avait pas pu commencer son sujet pour le cours de Défense. Il garda tout de même le livre en lui lançant un sort de rétrécissement avant de prendre la direction de son prochain cours, c'est à dire la métamorphose avec la Directrice qui avait gardée sa place de professeur en cette matière, faute de trouver un remplaçant.

Il pensa soudainement que sa conversation avec cet esprit fut étrangement sereine et confiante ainsi qu'intensément brève. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser.

A suivre...


End file.
